Embracing the Stars
by Winterwing3000
Summary: Marik reflects on the life he has led, which was mainly a journey without destination. And he finally finds his home. [Incest warning! MarikIshizu]


**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Embracing the Stars,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

He sat up, starting at the bland walls of his cruise ship. A petite figure was lying beside him, holding onto one of his hands and was breathing slowly. His bronze skin was glistening slightly in the moonlight, which poured in from the other side of the room. His sandy blond hair was tousled, wilder than usual. The kohl markings underneath his eyes were smudged and his skin was slightly chilled from the ocean breeze coming in from the window, yet he felt… refreshed after so many years.

It had been nearly a month since the Domino Tournament. His mind was now free of its evil spell and he was going home.

Home…

He truly never had a home when he was born. His father was strict, his siblings were taken as far away from him and he was always so alone. He never did cared about the Ancient Scriptures and the returning of the Pharaoh, he never did wanted to stay cooped up in his room reading the hieroglyphics passed down from generations before him just to understand his… **duty**.

That was when his mind started to seek vengeance. It was just a small speck, so he usually brushed it aside. Many days, he would speak of the outside world and his father would whip him, the corporeal punishment enforced in his family of his. But he was never the one to be awfully injured.

His sister pleaded endlessly for their father to stop, shielding him as she did so. Odion was never allowed to dine with them, so his big brother wasn't there to protect him. His sister knew that their father wished not to hurt her, otherwise, there would be no way for an her to produce an heir, should one be needed. All this pain fed the darkness within him, and many many times, it scared him. He sought out his sister, Ishizu or his older brother, Odion, for the much need comfort. However, Odion would always be severely wounded from the beatings their father gave them.

If anything happened to him, Odion received the blame. Ishizu would be there, by his side, whispering soothing words that the next day is near and all this will be over.

But he knew that ever since his birth, this would never be over.

_The city- it calls to me  
Decadent scenes from my memory  
Sorrow- eternity  
My demons are coming to drown me  
_

And that time, when he had finally persuaded Ishizu to bring him out to the real world, just for a moment, he learned could not defeat the darkness, thus, he embraced it… but not knowing the consequences at the end. His sister was hurt, and Odion as well.

… And he killed his own father.

Would the pain never cease? How could it have been wrong for him just to escape from this ancient tomb-keeper's home? To leave this dark, underground world just for a sunset? He had many, many wishes. To feel the wind course through his hair, to feel the warmth of the sun, to feel the Lady Nile of the great Egypt which was said to have helped flourish his… _pharaoh_.

But, all was impossible if he could not even been seen above ground.

So, it had been decided. He left his so called 'home' with his ever-faithful brother, leaving his sister to handle this business with the ancient ruler from 3000 years ago, since she was extremely serious and dedicated to her duty as a tomb-keeper after their father's death.

_  
I remember the first time she came to me  
She poured her soul out all night and cried_

She hadn't wanted him to leave. It was obvious.

Her attempt had been fruitless, or so he had thought.

She had tears, crystallizing her sharp blue eyes, once light as the blue sky was now dark and endless. Her pleas, her reasons, it mattered him not. Thus, she resorted to other tactics.

For her to approach him in such a manner, as a woman to a man, had stunned him to no end. He was young, but not inexperienced. His father made sure of that. It was… tradition, he said.

His father had married his youngest sister, and his grandfather married his aunt's mother. It wasn't unusual for marriages within the family. It was the only way to sustain their heritage and bloodline. No outsiders were allowed, thus, his sister was to be his bride, mate for life.

_  
I never thought that I  
Could carry on with this life  
But I can't resist myself  
No matter how hard I try_

In the end, his so-believed destiny pulled him from his sleep and left with his ever-faithful brother to the new world. His sister was sleeping soundly, however, he swore to Horus and Ra that he had seen a single tear trek down her lightly bronze skin. This made him reconsider his decision, but he didn't get very far. Something was pulling him to the outside, this wild excitement for new power and independence, this thirst for new knowledge and vengeance upon his _Pharaoh_.

And the darkness within his soul and mind urged him on further and further.

It was also for the better. He ought not hurt his sister anymore with his evil and greed for power. She would be best off guarding the tomb of the never-returning king, and soon, there would no longer be such a thing. Hopefully, he had thought, Ishizu would realize that her life was not in the underworld of Darkness, but on the rich land of Light. She would find herself a much suitable spouse and have many children, forgetting him as time slowly passed.

With this in mind, he took his birthright, the Millennium Rod, and set off to retrieve what he needed to gain that power.

Once he reached the discovered the whereabouts of the God Cards, he sent his lowly troops, the Rare Hunters to become decoys and distract the guards who protected the three legendary cards of Egypt. When he searched for Ra, the Almighty Sun God, he came upon a most unlikely obstacle.

Ishizu, with her newly acquired ancient item, the Millennium Necklace, which allowed her to easily see the future and review the past.

From then on, he regarded her as an obstacle, which he needed to overcome, despite the circumstances.

However, Fate seemed not be on his side of things.

His body was conquered by his own dark spirit, which was at first sealed away, until the Rod released it. And… the destruction began.

_Help- he's my brother, but I love her  
I can't keep away from her touch  
Deception, dishonor  
It's calling me back to my home_

Now… with his spirit sealed away, his family together once more, they were returning back to where all this had started.

He could no long deny the fact that he was destined to be the guardian of the sacred resting place, along with his sister… no, lover and his brother. Even if he had his hands stained, coarse, and a mark of failure placed above his head, he was finally going home.

* * *

**AN:** Song is "Home" by Dream Theater. This is actually a very old piece, back from Halloween of 2005 for the community in LiveJournal "YgoLyricwheel". First time writing Incest, be nice. Lol. 


End file.
